Kitsune Metsuki
by Moreyrad
Summary: This fic is on a temporary haitus due to lack of inspiration. If anyone can find some good, inspirational stuff,please PM me.
1. Crimson Eyes

**This is my first fic ever and I'm exited to hear your thoughts on it, although I would appreciate some helpful criticism. This is a Naru/femHaku fic and if you don't like that, don't read it. However, I hope to get some good reviews and please go easy on the flames as I am new to this, and thus very flammable.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything/anyone in this story… DAMN IT!**

* * *

><p>Speech<p>

**Demon Speech**

_Thought_

Jutsu

Young Naruto Uzumaki was on the run from the villagers, _again_. He didn't know why they hated him so much. What could he possibly have done that was so bad, especially since he was only 6 years old?

Today, he was camping out near the Hyuga estate. He knew that the villagers wouldn't think of looking for him here. He was also safe from the Hyuga as they were always nice to him and treated him like a normal boy.

He had a very short list of people he could trust, including the Hyuga clan, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, the three ANBU who saved him whenever he was being tortured, and the Sandaime Hokage. As Naruto sat there, he thought about how he had also befriended the Hyuga heiress, Hinata.

Flashback no Jutsu

_A five-year-old Naruto was alone in the park one day when he spotted two people. He thought this was odd as everyone always left the park as soon as he came. Upon further inspection, he found that it was a man and a little girl about his age. The man was tall with long dark brown hair and white, pupil-less eyes. The man wore pristine white robes and a dark grey coat. Next to him was a little girl about his age with dark blue hair in a hime-cut style, fair skin, a cream-colored robe, and eyes like the man next to her who Naruto assumed was her father._

_Naruto got up, walked to the pair, and said to the girl, "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Would you like to come play with me?"_

_The little girl said "Ano…I-I'm Hyuga H-Hinata." She looked up at her father. "Tou-san, m-may I go p-p-play?"_

_The man smiled at Hinata and said, "Go ahead and enjoy yourself Hinata. I'll be sitting by the benches if you need me." He looked at Naruto "By the way Naruto, I am Hyuga Hiashi, Hinata's father."_

"_Ok," Naruto said, "now can Hinata and I play?"  
><em>

_Hiashi smiled and responded "Hai, you two can go play now." He watched the village pariah and his daughter play for hours until it was time to go. However, they left with a promise to return._

Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!

Since that day, he and Hinata were all but inseparable doing almost everything together. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the sound of someone jumping over the fence of the Hyuga Estate. Naruto recognized the man as a Jounin from Kumogakure by his headband. He also recognized a bound and unconscious Hinata on the man's shoulder's and immediately knew that she was being kidnapped and he had to stall the man until help arrived. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not the gullible idiot that everyone thought him to be, he was intelligent, cunning, and calculative. Thinking fast, he attempted to draw attention to the criminal by yelling out "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HINATA-CHAN AND WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?" The man was caught off guard from seen by a little boy and turned on him with the intent to kill him for making his job harder. He knew he had little time before the other Hyugas caught him and ran at the boy with a kunai in hand.

Naruto knew that he was about to die but was too shocked at the man's speed to react. Therefore, when the Kumo Jounin threw the kunai aiming between his eyes, all he could do was stare. Right before the kunai impaled itself within Naruto, the jinjuriki felt a small sting in his eyes. Suddenly, everything was clear and moving in slow motion. Naruto did not know what was happening, but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he stuck a finger in the ring of the incoming kunai when it was close enough and flung it back at the kidnapper. Said kidnapper was so shocked at the thought of a little gaki having that amount of skill that his body was frozen still. The kunai impacted the still shocked jounin and buried itself deep into the Kumo nin's jugular, killing him. The last thing he saw was the little boy's red and indigo eyes.

Naruto ran to his friend, not minding the blood that had splattered on his clothes, and undid her binds. At that moment, three Hyugas arrived on the scene whom Naruto recognized as Hiashi, his wife Hitomi, and Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi.

"Naruto, what happened here? We heard yelling and I can see that the representative from Kumo is dead?" asked Hiashi as Hitomi checked on their daughter and Hizashi searched the Kumo nin's corpse.

Naruto responded slowly staring at his hands, the thought of his first kill finally sinking in, "The dead guy over there tried to kidnap Hinata, so I tried to stall him and make some noise. I yelled out to him and he threw a kunai at me. Then I felt something in my eyes and the world slowed down to slow motion. I put my finger in the kunai's ring and flung it back at him. He died, and then you guys came."

Hiashi thought that maybe Naruto had developed the Sharingan. "Naruto, look at me. Let me see your eyes."

As Naruto lifted his face to meet Hiashi's eyes, Hiashi gasped in awe. Hizashi and Hitomi heard this and looked at Naruto's eyes, producing the same reaction. Naruto's eyes had changed into a doujutsu completely different than the Sharingan that they expected to see. Naruto's pupil was slitted and his iris was a deep, crimson red, while there was a single indigo ring in the sclera surrounding the boy's new red eyes.

Hiashi started to panic on the inside thinking that the seal was weakening. "Naruto, we're going to see the Hokage. Come with me."

Hiashi left with a very confused and traumatized Naruto, Hitomi and Hiashi following them with an unconscious Hinata in Hitomi's arms.


	2. Family Lines

**I have to thank all of my readers for actually reading my first fic and reviewing. Keep it up and I will return the favor. However, I would also like to know what you would like to see in this fic so that I can see if I can work it into the story. This is after all for the readers to enjoy and I would like to do my best to satisfy the masses. **

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything/anyone in this story… DAMN IT!

**Without further ado, here is the next installment of Kitsune Metsuki:**

Speech

**Demon Speech**

**Summon Speech**

_Thought_

Jutsu

* * *

><p>Naruto was worried about what the Hokage would do to him. Would he comfort him? Keep him ignorant of the situation and leave it to the adults? Or would the old man shun him for taking a life, regardless of the circumstance.<p>

As they reached the old man's presence, Naruto couldn't help but recall all the memories of this place. Sitting on the Hokage's lap as he told Naruto stories of brave heroes called 'Shinobi' who did great thing for Konoha. The first time Sarutobi Hiruzen told him of the 'Will of Fire' and how it burned brightly in his own eyes. The smell of tobacco that Naruto's grandfather-like figure emitted for as long as Naruto could remember. Most of all, the feeling of being accepted by someone that he always felt with the man, the feeling of trust.

"Now Hiashi, what is so important that you had to wake me up at 2 AM?"

"Hokage-sama, my daughter was nearly kidnapped by the ambassador from Kumo. Thankfully, Naruto was nearby and caught him red handed and managed to save Hinata. The Kumo nin is dead and we found a mission scroll on him that stated he was to kidnap my daughter to breed the Byakugan in Kumogakure."

"That is an outrage! The ambassador was supposed to be here to negotiate a peace treaty, and instead they attempt to steal one of our bloodlines! Rest assured Hiashi, this will not go unpunished. Now, do you think you can tell me how you defeated a shinobi Naruto, much less a Jounin?"

Naruto looked up from staring at his toes to staring at his hands. He still couldn't bear to look at 'Hokage-jiji' in the eyes knowing he had murdered someone. "Well Jiji, its like I told Hinata's dad, that Kumo ninja tried to kidnap Hinata, so I tried to stall him and make some noise so that someone could come and save her. I yelled out to him and he threw a kunai at me. Then I felt a weird feeling in my eyes, kind of like it burned a little, and the world slowed down to slow motion. It was like I could see where everything was, including me, in slow motion, but I could think at regular speed. I put my finger in the kunai's ring and flung it back at his throat. He died, I freed Hinata, and then the Hyugas came."

"Hokage-sama, there was one more thing. Naruto's eyes, they look like some sort of doujutsu. When he first told me what happened I thought it was the Sharingan, but it's different. Possibly a mutation of the Sharingan or a new doujutsu." Hiashi interjected.

"Naruto, let me see your eyes." The Third Hokage said with curiosity. As Naruto lifted his head to meet Hiruzen's gaze, Sarutobi was struck with awe at the sight of them.

"Hiashi, you and your family are dismissed for now. Please return later today to discuss these recent events with me."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hiashi then left with Hitomi, Hizashi, and a still unconscious Hinata.

"Naruto, those eyes are indeed an incredible gift, and a very powerful one at that. I have made a decision. Naruto, it is time for me to tell you about your parents."

Naruto looked at the old man with tears in his eyes and an intense fury on his face the likes of which Sarutobi didn't even know the child could feel. "You knew? YOU KNEW? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO MY PARENTS WERE! THAT I WAS JUST ANOTHER ORPHAN WITH NO LEADS ON THE IDENTITY OF THE PARENTS! YOU THINK I NEVER NOTICED THAT YOU ONLY EVER VISITED ME? THAT YOU TREATED ME LIKE FAMILY, BUT IGNORED THE OTHER ORPHANS? WELL I KNOW WHY YOU GIVE ME SPECIAL TREATMENT OLD MAN! I KNOW ABOUT THE KYUUBI BEING SEALED WITHIN ME!"

Sarutobi was stunned by Naruto's words and the burning anger in his eyes. "Naruto, how did you find out about that?"

Naruto was still glaring daggers at Hiruzen, but the initial rage had diminished. "One day, the villagers got me and tortured me for hours until I finally fell unconscious. When I opened my eyes, I was in a sewer with a giant prison cell and a paper with the kanji for 'Seal' holding it together. When I looked inside, I saw the Kyuubi asleep and realized that the seal on my stomach must be keeping it contained within me. That I was the human container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and because of that I am despised by almost the entire village."

At that moment, Sarutobi finally felt his age and mentally berated himself for causing the boy so much pain.

"So, who are my parents?" Naruto's words brought him back from his thoughts and he looked at the boy.

"Your parents were Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina and Minato Namikaze, the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash of Konoha) and Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto's mind was thrown for a spin as he realized that he was the son of his hero. As he looked up at the Sandaime Hokage with a small smile he said, "I understand." This stopped Sarutobi mid-rant as he was about to explain his father's actions. "I understand that tou-san had no other choice but to condemn his own son." Sarutobi sighed in relief and then asked, "So what are you going to do now Naruto? Do you want people to know of your lineage, or will you wait a while longer?"

"I think I'll wait till I become a Chunin to reveal my name, but can I claim my inheritance now?"

"Certainly Naruto, just let me get the scroll." Sarutobi walked to the picture of the Yondaime on the wall and moved it aside to show a seal. "If you could just place some of your blood on this seal Naruto." Naruto complied and smiled as the seal glowed green and a large scroll (as large as the forbidden scroll of sealing) appeared. Sarutobi handed it to him and said, "This scroll should contain all of your inheritance, jutsus your father and mother left for you, and directions to the Namikaze Estate."

"Thank you Jiji," Naruto strapped the scroll to his back and headed for the door, "for everything."

The old Fire Shadow watched as the young boy left his office, hoping that he could find some way to repay him for all his suffering. Before he returned to his sleeping quarters he promised one thing to himself. "No matter what happens to me, I will do all I can to help Naruto become the greatest shinobi since the Rikudo Sennin."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. For those of you who don't know, the Rikudo Sennin is the Sage of Six Paths. If you don't know who that is then I suggest you Google it. Please review and possibly give me some suggestions for the story. I will be updating whenever I get the chance, but usually by 6 PM. 'Till next time, sayonara!<strong>


End file.
